


AJ & Selina: Beginnings

by CitrusSplattershot



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSplattershot/pseuds/CitrusSplattershot
Summary: AJ is a nice and positive Inkling, that has no friends. Selina is an Octoling trying to fit in. What happens when the two cross paths?





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first Fic here (or anywhere). But, I’m doing this for fun and amusement. Kudos are appreciated, however. The T rating would be used in later chapters. Enjoy the story!

“Finally, a chance to relax!”

    Agent 4 defeated DJ Octavio and rescued both Callie and The Great Zapfish. As she changed from her hero gear to her Pilot Goggles, Octo Tee, and Mint Dakroniks, she thought of what she could do. Ranked was Tower Control, the mode she liked the least. League was Rainmaker and that was her favorite mode, but she didn’t have any friends. Turf didn’t sound interesting to her, so she decided to go home.

    As she was walking through the square, she noticed a large crowd in the center, yelling. She heard from, “Go back to the hell you were in” to “Damn you!” She wondered what all the commotion was about, so she went to investigate. The closer she got, she could see Octoling hair. ‘There’s an Octoling here?’ she thought. She splatted a ton of Octolings on the Quest to Rescue Callie and The Zapfish, but was questioning herself why. ‘Maybe they were trying to live like us. Maybe they just wanted something for a change.’ The thoughts made her sad. She wanted to apologize, but never got the chance to do so. She decided to defend the Octoling.

    She went past the crowd of Inklings and was now next to the Octoling, who was covering her eyes. “LEAVE HER ALONE!” The crowd went silent. Then went on as to yell at both of them. As they were throwing stuff at them, the Inkling grabbed the Octoling’s hand, and pushed through the crowd, running to the Inkling’s apartment. The Octoling was grateful yet confused.  She was grateful that the Inkling helped her, yet confused as to _why_ she helped.

    After 5 minutes of running, they were inside of the apartment. The Inkling was on the door, slowly sliding down to the floor, breathing heavily. The Octoling then asked, “Why did you help me?” The Inkling got up from the floor, breathing normally now, replying, “It was the right thing to do.” “Thank you,” replied the Octoling.

“Whats your name?” asked Agent 4. “I...don’t really have a name other than Agent 8.” The Inkling was confused. She thought there were only 4 agents. She decided to keep her identity a secret. “AJ. My name is AJ.”

    Agent 8 liked that name. She really wanted a real name, instead of being called a nobody all the time. It seemed as though AJ read her mind, because out of the blue, she said, “Do you want a real name, too?” The Octoling nodded. After a little bit of thinking, she asked, “What about...Selina?” The Octoling simply loved that name. “I..love it! Thanks!” “No problem,” AJ replied. AJ then looked at the clock and panicked. “Oh! It’s 6:59! Ummm.. wanna have some leftovers in my fridge?” Selina answered with a simple yes. As they walked to the small kitchen, they both realized that they made a friend.


	2. Our Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ and Selina are spilling out their pasts and are starting to get comfortable with each other.

    It was 9:00 a.m. and AJ was just opening her eyes. Selina was wide awake on the couch (her current place to sleep), eating toast and drinking a smoothie.

    As AJ got up from her bed, she thought of what to do (as you can see, she was a planner). She then remembered that she needed to get Selina some clothes. If she wanted to fit in, she probably wouldn’t wear a leather top and skirt, as well as some high heels. She walked out of the room, planning even more when Selina said “Good Morning!” AJ snapped out of it and replied, “Good Morning! Do you have anything you want to do today?” Selina shook her head. “Well, is it fine if we can go get some gear for you?” Selina thought and replied with a yes.

    AJ got toast with jelly and sat next to Selina. “So, how did you get here?” Selina’s smile turned into a more serious face. AJ instantly saw this and said very quickly, “I’msosorryyoudon’thavetoanswerthat..” Selina stopped her. “Calm down.” She took a deep breath and explained everything. From waking up to meeting Pearl and Marina to recovering her memory to meeting AJ. AJ was taken back by this and saw a sad look from Selina. Selina then looked down, hoping she wouldn’t ask any questions. But then she felt AJ hugging her, saying, “I’m very sorry you had to go through all that.” Selina hugged back and felt something inside her heat up. She then thought ‘This can’t be _that_ feeling...’ AJ and Selina were stil hugging when AJ said “If you thought you ruined my reputation, don’t worry. It didn’t even exist”  Selina asked why and AJ left the hug to explain.

    “Have you ever questioned what these tentacles on the back of my hair were?” Selina nodded. She honestly did think what they were once or twice. “Well, it came from...something about genetics or some carp like that, but everyone else thought it was weird. Some of them even said I looked like an Octoling with them.” Selina’s eyes raised. “So, I tried myself from being noticed too much and...it apparently worked. I spent all this time trying to avoid people that I became shy and scared to try make friends.” AJ looked down and felt a lone tear come from her eye. Selina thought it was her chance to return the favor and hugged her back. 

She then kissed her forehead.

    AJ was shocked by that move. Selina was as red as a tomato. ‘WHAT WAS THAT!’ yelled her thoughts ‘SHE’S A FRIEND! NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!’ But part of her realized that burning sensation was that she was developing a crush for the Inkling. AJ then just decided to let that go and the both continued the hug for what felt like minutes, if not, hours. 

They knew that they had each other to depend on. Even if the world would keep giving them shit, they would push through together. 


	3. Selina’s First Few Turf Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ and Selina do a few Turf Wars. But before they can, trouble emerges. (This chapter uses the T rating very hard.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my friend, Jay (not her real name) for helping me with the story and what to do to help the relationship between AJ and Selina what it is now. (Btw Jay, if you’re reading this, there’s a surprise for ya!)  
> Enjoy the story everyone!

    It was 11:00 a.m. and AJ and Selina fell asleep, still in their hug. They feel asleep due to each other’s comfort. AJ was opening her eyes slowly and once she realized she fell asleep in the arms of Selina and her arms around Selina, she blushed really hard and really fast. She was deciding whether or not she should move or not. But she heard Selina grumbling.

    At that moment, Selina screamed and rose up pretty quickly. She was breathing pretty heavily and looked scared. AJ got scared for a second. “Hey, hey what’s wrong?” asked AJ. Selina was still breathing heavily and looked like a tear was gonna drop. 

* * *

*****SPOILER ALERT FOR OCTO EXPANSION*****

* * *

 

”Remember that I said I almost got killed by a blender and Agent 3 saved me and Cap?” Selina asked. AJ nodded yes. She really wanted to know who Agent 3 was since then. “Well, I had a nightmare about that, but if me and Cap...died.” 

* * *

*****SPOILER ALERT IS NOW DONE*****

* * *

    AJ’s eyes opened wide. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry.” Selina then said “It’s fine. I just...” Selina then hugged AJ very hard. “It’s okay,” AJ said, “I will do anything to stop your nightmares. Is there anything I can do?” ‘AJ is too nice for her own good.’ thought Selina. She wanted to say that she couldn’t help, but what came out of her mouth was “Please stay with me. Please never leave me.” AJ felt something inside her heat up. “Don’t worry I won’t.” They hugged even more. “Alright, let’s get you some gear.” said AJ. Selina feels the burning feeling again, but this time, it was even warmer.

 

    AJ and Selina were talking about what they should do after getting their gear. AJ wanted Selina to choose. Selina didn’t know what to do. Both of them decided to do Turf. Before they walked into the Hat store, big squid and 3 of his goons stopped them. “Where do you think you two are going?” asked the big squid. “Umm...we’re going to the Hat Store. You know for a person that’s tall, you should have been able to see where we were going.” The big squid growled and showed his teeth. “Oh jeez, she just roasted Leo!” said one of the goons. The big squid turned around quickly and yelled,

**”WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING NAME IN PUBLIC!?!?!”**

   The goon then instinctively dropped to the ground. AJ just laughed. Selina looked surprised. “Leo? Like Leonard, or Leonardo, or…” 

    She didn’t finish due to Leo punching her on the nose so hard, AJ’s nose bled the moment it got hit. She dropped to the ground instinctively. “AJ!!” Selina ran to AJ’s side. There was already a puddle of blood and AJ’s head was lying in it. “That should teach you to stop talking shit!” Leo and his goons laughed and walked away. Selina wanted to murder them. AJ then said “I’m sorry...for being a terrible friend...” Selina was shocked. “Listen, you are the nicest Inkling I’ve ever met. Anyone who’s hates you or is not your friend, either doesn’t know you or is a jerk.” AJ smiles even though half her face is covered in blood. “Thanks... I mean it.” 

* * *

   They decided it was safer to find some gear from AJ’s apartment. She has a Golden Toothpick, An Octo Layered LS, Leggings with stripes, and Red Power Stripes. She then gave them to Selina and Selina looked cute in it. AJ was lucky to have the two pieces of tissue in her nostrils. “Thanks for the gear.” said Selina. “Anytime,” replied AJ “Wait, one more thing.” She ran off and came back with a pair of Splat Dualies. “Now you’re ready.”

    They ran to the lobby, trying to not encounter Leo again. They made it and the others just looked and after a moment of silence they went back to what they were doing. “Phew, luckily they didn’t make a big deal.” AJ said. “Yeah,” said Selina “Me too.”

    AJ and Selina were on the same teams for 3 rounds and they kept winning everytime. Due to the Splattershot (AJ) and Splat Dualies (Selina) together, they made a perfect team. On the 4th round, they still were on the same team, but it was on Humpback Pump Track and the Charger disconnected. Selina replied saying “Shit.” So it was AJ, Selina, and an Inkling with Dark Tetra Dualies. The other team had a ClashBlaster, An N-Zap 85, An E-Liter 4K, and Carbon Roller. “SHIT!” AJ and Selina said in unison.

    They were obviously losing but they didn’t rage. And then at the 2 minute mark, the ClashBlaster splatted Selina and squidbagged her. AJ saw it all and charged at her, yelling “YOU SQUIDBAGGING PIECE OF SHIT, COME FIGHT ME!!”  The entire team shot and killed her and they all squidbagged her. She ran back to get them, only to see Selina on the floor, covered in enemy ink surrounded by the Carbon Roller, N-Zap, and the E-Liter 4K. “NO!!” AJ ran toward them, but got kicked on her gut by the ClashBlaster. She fell down on enemy ink and the ClashBlaster said, “So, you’re her protector, huh? You’re kinda weak to do so.” AJ growled and the ClashBlaster laughed, “Even that overrated gremlin could protect her Octo better than you.” She lay the ClashBlaster on AJ’s forehead. “Nice knowing ya!” AJ closed her eyes, preparing for death.

    At that moment, she heard a  _SPLAT!_ She looked back forward to see the Dark Tetra Dualies. She also had a scar near her right eye. She also had white pupils and an aqua color near her scar. She helped AJ up and said “Hi. Name’s Jay. You’re AJ, right?” AJ was surprised. “How did you know my name?” Jay replied “You are the friend of an Octoling, everyone will talk about ya.” Selina yelled “HELP!” AJ and Jay ran to help. They killed the other 3 and when Selina got up, AJ hugged Selina, crying. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t protect you...I wasn’t there for you...I failed keeping my promise.” Selina hugged AJ and said “You didn’t fail. You tried your best and that’s perfect for me.” Selina and Jay looked at each other. Selina knew who Jay was and Jay knew who Selina was. Selina smiled and gave her a 3. Jay gave her an 8. 

    “Alright, we have only minute left! Are you two ready to go?!?” Jay asked with enthusiasm. “Yeah!” Said AJ and Selina in unison. They ran toward the middle of the base killed the ClashBlaster again and covered the base. “GET THAT OCTO BITCH!” said the ClashBlaster. AJ, at that moment kicked the ClashBlaster’s gut. Her tag flew off and AJ caught it in midair. “Jewliuana, huh? Well,” AJ puts the Splattershot on her head “karma’s a bitch, huh?” AJ pulled the trigger and splatted Jewliuana. The whistle went off. The round was done.

    Judd and Lil Judd calculated the results. The map almost looked even. The results were in. Selina was hugging AJ’s shoulder, AJ was shaking, and Jay was breathing heavily. Selina closed her eyes then...

   They won.

   They were celebrating while the other team was raging. Jay and Selina high-fived and AJ high-fives Jay. AJ then proceeded to hug Selina. Selina hugged back. “We’ll beat you next time. Next time will be different! I’ll go for you, you Octo Bitch!” yelled Jewliuana. “You better shut the hell up, or I’ll take that Crayola Gun and color the walls. Except its gonna be red and it ain’t crayon” Selina said. Jewliuana stomped and walked away. AJ smiled. “Not bad for a comeback.” 

    Seeing how it was 6:00 p.m., AJ, Selina, and Jay decided to go to Crusty Sean’s for dinner. They got their meals and talked about a lot of things. “And that’s why I call the ClashBlaster “CancerBlaster.” Finished Jay. AJ said “Same here!” Selina said “This is my first time going against a ClashBlaster and I have to agree with you two. Well, I’m gonna look around the Square for a little bit. Is that okay?” AJ said it was fine. 

    Once Selina left, Jay said “I know you have feelings for her.” AJ spat out her drink. “You know it’s true.” AJ tried to say something to counter that but couldn’t find what to say. “I do. I really do. But...I just don’t know how to say it to her.” replied AJ. Jay then said “Do something special, like a special breakfast or take her out. But then again,” Jay then got closer “you could always just tell her.” AJ thought about this hard and decided what to do. “Okay, thanks!” AJ said. “No prob.” replied Jay.

    It was 7:00 and the 3 of them were walking back to their apartments. It didn’t take long till Jay’s Street. “Well, see ya guys later!” AJ and Selina said bye and waved. Jay nodded her head toward AJ. She knew what this meant. Jay then kept walking down her street, while AJ and Selina were walking down their’s.

    “She was very nice! And a very great player, too!” Selina really liked having a second friend. “Umm...Selina?” asked AJ. “Hm?” AJ’s heart started beating faster. “Uhhh...I have a confession to make.” Selina looked surprised. She was thinking ‘Is she gonna tell me? Please let it be that!’ “Ummm....can I tell you tomorrow?” Selina brought her hopes down before realizing that it could be a big confession. “Yeah, certainly!” replied Selina. She knew what she was gonna say, she just needed to wait until tomorrow.

 


	4. The Big Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ remembered that she has to confess to Selina who she really is and what she has done before she can confess her feelings.

    AJ was struggling whether to tell Selina how she felt tomorrow or tonight. Sure, she said that she’ll tell her tomorrow but something didn’t feel right about that. She then remembered that she had to tell Selina that she was Agent 4 and what she has done before she confesses her feelings.

    She decided that to confess that she was Agent 4 tonight and her feelings tomorrow, just in case Selina needed to think about the whole Agent 4 thing. “Hey, Selina?” “Hm?” Selina questioned. “Umm, I have to make 2 confessions apparently, so is it alright with you if I make one tonight and the other in tomorrow morning?” AJ asked. Selina nodded. Selina was curious as to what she was gonna confess. It then started to rain. “Oh carp, we better go.” AJ said

                                                                               ***********

    When they entered the apartment, AJ told Selina to stay in the living room while she was gonna go get something. Selina nodded and AJ went to her room. Selina sat on the couch, wondering what AJ went to go get. AJ then came back to the living room in her Agent 4 getup. She went to sit next to Selina and took a deep breath. “I think it’s time I should tell you.” Selina was confused. “Tell me what?”

    AJ then told her that she was Agent 4 and that she went to save the Zapfish from the Octarians. She also told her her emotions too. AJ was expecting Selina to be mad and sure enough she was. “Why? Why didn’t you give them a chance at least?” Selina asked. “I...I..didn’t know what to do. On one end they stole the Zapfish..” “So you’re calling us thieves?” Selina asked a little mad. “No, that’s not what I mean...” “Then what the hell DO you mean?” AJ didn’t know what to say next. She wasn’t calling them thieves, but she wasn’t calling them innocent either. Selina knew this and she just glared and left. AJ was gonna go after her, but then she thought that she needed her own space for a little bit.

    She went to her room and thought that she should write a note. She got a piece of paper and pencil and wrote:

    _‘I’m very sorry for what I did Selina. There’s no words in the world that can express how sorry I am. I know you may never forgive me and I can see that. So, if you don’t wanna see me again, I wanna say that I love you.’_

She hesitated at that part but decided to keep it in.

    She went out to the living room, only to see that Selina’s gear was on the couch. AJ panicked for a couple of seconds, then she thought of one place she would be. Correction, going to be.

                                                                               ***********

    It was raining hard and fast. It was 9:00 p.m. and there was nobody in the square. Selina, in her Agent 8 attire, was in the middle of the square, where she and AJ first met. She was on her knees, almost crying. She was going back to the Deepsea Metro, but her heart said otherwise. She didn’t know what to do. Her thoughts were racing,

‘AJ splatted you kind for no reason!’ ‘She didn’t know what to do!’ ‘She didn’t try to make peace.’ ‘She was being told over and over again to NOT make peace.’

    She came to a conclusion. “I should patch things up with her.” She stood up and walked back to the apartment, while still looking in the direction of the Deepsea Metro. When she finally looked forward, she got tackled by Agent 4. Agent 8 was originally going to say “GET OFF!”, but instead of doing that, she looked into Agent 4’s glowing silver eyes; Agent 4 looking into Agent 8’s crimson red eyes.

    Then, Agent 4 kissed Agent 8. She then put both her hands on both of Agent 8’s cheeks. The kiss was aggressive and showed that she missed her. Agent 8 was in the state of shock and bliss. She then put her arms around the back of Agent 4’s neck and kissed back with equal passion. When they pulled apart, there was a string of saliva between the two. They immediately went back to kissing. They were making out, in the rain, on the place they first met.

    They were kissing 3 more times before they stopped making out, although Agent 4 still had her hands on Agent 8’s cheeks and Agent 8 still had her arms around the back of Agent 4’s neck. “My other confession was...that I love you. And I’m so sorry for everything that I did. I hope you can forgive me.” Agent 4 said. Agent 8 put her left hand on Agent 4’s right cheek. “I love you, too. And of course I will forgive you. Just promise me this: Never hide anything from me again.” Agent 4 nodded. “Unless it’s a surprise party and/or gift.” Both of them laughed and Agent 4 pecked Agent 8’s lips. “I promise. Also, I’ve been doing some thinking and the apartment could be both of ours, if you want.”

    Agent 8 grinned and replied saying “I would love that.” Agent 4 smiled and said, “Great! So, do you want a bed of your own? I can get you one.” Agent 8 shook her head and asked “How ‘bout I sleep in your bed? With you?” Agent 4 blushed, but smiled and said “Sure, why not?” and picked up Agent 8 bridal style and carried her back to their apartment.

                                                                               ***********

    It was 9:35 a.m. and the sun was shining on AJ’s face. She woke up to that and when she opened her eyes all the way, she  saw Selina’s face right next to hers. They went to sleep cuddling, but this time on  _their_ bed. Selina started to open her eyes and when she fully opened her eyes, she said “Morning.” “Good morning.” AJ replied back. They got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and brushed their teeth. They were ready to walk out the door. 

    As AJ was about to open the door, Selina told AJ to look her direction. AJ did that and Selina was very close. They both kissed, but unlike the kisses from last night, this one was very soft yet passionate. AJ put her arms around Selina’s neck and Selina put her hands on AJ’s waist. They pulled away from the kiss and Selina said that she wanted a kiss every morning. AJ smiled and happily agreed to that.

    She then opened the door and offered Selina her left hand, whom gladly took it with her right. They closed the door behind them and walked off to the square, wondering what lies ahead of them. But no matter the obstacle, they would go through the obstacles together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left to go! I’m very excited about this one, seeing as I will TRY to make this the most action packed of the bunch, but Chapter 3 will be hard to top off.


	5. The Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The battle that will determine AJ and Selina’s future. If they win, they will stop being bullied. If they lose, the bullying will get worse. Who will be the victor?

    When they arrived in the square, they noticed that there was a Splatfest booth. It was OJ: with or without pulp. “Aww, man! This Splatfest theme sucksss!” AJ said. Selina just laughed a little, but stopped completely when she saw Jewliuana walking toward them, smiling evilly. “Umm, AJ?” Selina said while tapping her shoulders. “Hm?” AJ looked back and saw who Selina was talking about. “Oh shit.”

    They turned the other way, only to see that Leo and his gang, who’s names were Tyrone and Xavier, walking toward them as well. Tyrone and Xavier had evil grins on their face, similar to what Jewliuana’s grin was like. Leo, on the other hand, looked apologetic. They walked slowly to their right. After a little bit of walking, they felt glass behind them. They looked back to see they bumped onto Off The Hook’s window. Pearl and Marina looked at the window and were surprised to see Agent 8 with an Inkling. “8?” both of them asked. Even though they didn’t hear them, AJ and Selina knew they said 8. Selina waved and tried to fake a smile. Pearl and Marina waved back, but easily knew the smile was a fake one. 

    Suddenly, AJ and Selina got pulled away by Jewliuana, Tyrone, and Xavier. “What the hell?” Pearl asked. “We have to help them!” Marina said. “Really? We’re gonna get killed by that giant squid!” Pearl replied back. “We have to try though!” Marina said, then ran out of the studio. Pearl sighed, “Welp, time to go die.” Then followed Marina.

                                                                               ***********

     AJ and Selina were pushed against a wall. “I WANT A FUCKING REMATCH!!” yelled Jewliuana, “SPECIFICALLY YOU, YOU OCTO BITCH!!” Leo sighed and said, “Look, I know this is probably a bad time to say this, but I’m sor...” “Hey! Leave them alone!” Pearl yelled. Jewliuana, Tyrone, and Xavier was silent for a little bit, then broke out in laughter. “LeAvE tHeM aLoNe! Looks like the gremlin wants to 3 pieces of shit now, instead of the one she has.” They laughed even harder.  Pearl REALLY wanted to start a fight right on the spot. Marina knew this and put her hand on Pearl’s shoulder and shook her head. “Looks like the Octo Pussy wants to tell her how to live your live.” Jewliuana said.

    AJ had to come up with something on the spot otherwise, they, along with Off The Hook, will get beaten up. She thought of something, but it so crazy and might not go their way. But, it was still a plan that could work. “Hey! I can make a deal!” yelled AJ. She got everyone’s attention, even some inklings in the square, who then told their friends to look over there. “We'll do a Turf War in a Private Battle. If we win, you will stop bullying us. If you lose, you get to bully us as much as you want.” Selina looked surprised. Pearl and Marina looked at each other, questioning what they should do. Leo looked worried that they’ll lose. Jewliuana thought about this for a little bit. And smiled evilly as the shadows and sunlight mixed with her evil grin. “Yeah..that sounds great..an easy 4v.2, right men?” Leo was about to say no, but Tyrone and Xavier overyelled him by a long shot.  **”YEAH!”** ”Make that a 4v.4!” said Pearl and Marina. 

    Jewliuana got in AJ’s face. “In 1 hour...Private Battle Password:3546...be there or see what happens..” then started laughing. She walked away still laughing, Tyrone and Xavier following her with evil smirks on their faces. Leo put his head down, sighed, and followed them. “Well, we’re fucked.” Pearl said.

                                                                               ***********

    57 minutes later, AJ, Selina, and Off The Hook were standing outside of the lobby. “Does anyone have anything they want to say before we go in?” AJ asked. There was an uncomfortable silence for a little bit, then Selina raised her hand. AJ and Selina switched places so Selina could have the spotlight. “Well, here we are. We have come a long way from help in the Deepsea Metro,” Pearl and Marina smiled and nodded, “to starting new relationships,” AJ smiled, “it all lead up to this moment. This won’t be the final thing we'll do together, but this will be the end of the beginning. So, let’s go in there and finish this once and for all.” Everyone nodded and went inside, now with confidence inside them.

    “Look who didn’t puss out!” Jewliuana said once they came into the room. They just walked past her without saying a single word.

_THE MATCH WILL START 2_   _MINUTES_

    ”So, this is it. Are you ready?” Selina asked. “Well..I don’t know really. If it wasn’t for your speech, I wouldn’t be ready at all. But, it’s my fault we’re in his situation. I got Pearl and Marina involved, too. Next time, I should just shut my mouth.” Selina kissed AJ on the cheek. “Look, it’s not your fault. It’s Jewliuana’s fault. And I can see why you’re scared.” “I’m not scared.” Selina looked at her a little playfully. “Fine. I’m scared.” “Well, don’t be, we’re in this together and we can win if we stick together.” AJ smiled and hugged Selina. “Thanks. I’m gonna go check on my gear, be right back.” 

    “Ooo, look who’s got a girlfriend!” Pearl teased. Selina blushed but immediately got rid of it. “Sorry, I’m just surprised you found somebody very quickly. But all I’ll say is that I do have a crush of my own.” Selina knew this immediately. “I always kinda knew.” “Guess those Chat Logs taught you something after all.”

_ 10 SECONDS REMAIN _

As AJ, Selina, Pearl and Marina went to their spawn point, Jewliuana pretended to slice her throat, Tyrone and Xavier grinned evilly, and Leo still had that face. AJ took deep breaths and became calm very quickly. ‘Let’s do this’ AJ thought.

_THE MATCH IS NOW STARTING_

                                                                                 ***********

    The stage was Port Mackerel, the stage that AJ didn’t like at all. AJ, Selina, and Off The Hook were the Blue Team. AJ was the Splattershot, Selina was the Splat Dualies, Pearl was the Enperry Splat Dualies, and Marina was the Undercover Brella. Jewliuana, Leo, Tyrone, and Xavier were the Orange Team. Jewliuana was, of course, the Neo Clash Blaster, Leo was the Gold Dynamo Roller, and both Tyrone and Xavier had the Tentatek Splattershot. 

_READY? **GO!**_

    AJ went to the top right, Selina took the bottom right, Pearl called dibs on the bottom left, and Marina inked the top left. After she finished her side, AJ looked at the map. “Oh, no,” The entire Orange Team didn’t really cover turf, they just went straight toward the Blue Team. “Selina, Pearl!” She jumped down, only to be tackled by Tyrone and Xavier. She tried to escape, but the two knew this and kicked her face. She still tried to get up, so they kicked her gut. They kept kicking those 2 spots until she stopped moving. After 12 kicks in those 2 areas, she stopped moving. Blood was coming from both her mouth and nose, she had a black eye, and she was attempting to breathe. She tried to crawl away, but the 2 stomped on her back once. AJ yelled in pain and agony. Then they picked her up and carried her to the middle of the stage and once they arrived, they threw her on the ground. “ _I..hate...Port Mackerel..”_ AJ gasped out.

    She looked up and saw Selina and Pearl in the ground, inked up tremendously. Jewliuana had her foot on Selina and when Selina looked up, she revealed a bruise on her cheek. Jewliuana noticed and said, “Looks like the Clash Blaster can also be a melee weapon.” She then laughed. AJ  **never** wanted to kill someone in her entire life. Jewliuana has changed that. She tried to get up, but Jewliuana kicked Selina in the face. “NO! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” She got taken down by Tyrone and Xavier. “FUCK YOU!” Then, Marina super jumped to Pearl. “Alright, free splat!” Tyrone said. “Dude, let’s squidbag when we kill her.” Xavier said. Both Pearl and Jewliuana knew she had a Splashdown, so she ran. At that moment, Marina splatted both Tyrone and Xavier. “That was AWESOME, ‘Rina!” She stopped to think about what she said for a little bit. “Yeah, um, that was cool.” she said while crossing her arms.

    “You think this is over!?!” Jewliuana yelled. She pointed her Clash Blaster at the entire group. “You’re fucking stupid to think that.” Before she held the trigger, Leo grabbed the weapon and threw it. “What the actual FUCK?!?” yelled Jewliuana. Pearl used this chance to splat Jewliuana. “Look, I’m really sorry for everything I’ve done to you. All of you.” Leo said. AJ looked confused, but Leo explained more. “My family was having a financial problem and my sister ran away because of that financial problem. It made me stressed and that stress turned into anger. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I just needed to get this all out.” AJ looked at Selina, then looked back at Leo. “Well, you did save us, so I can also forgive you for that.” Leo smiled. “Well, you guys have 1 minutes to get everything back. Go get ‘em.” He then walked away, back toward their spawn. “Alright team, let’s go win a Turf War!” They took off, AJ staying with Selina and Pearl staying with Marina.

    They inked as much as they could before the Orange Team came back to splat them. Although, nobody noticed Jewliuana when she snuck past them. Not until she was behind AJ. At that moment, AJ got splatted and Jewliuana tackled Selina. She’s was really pissed. “ **You thought you could escape from me, OCTO BITCH?!!!?!?!”** Selina was more than mad, she was livid. “First, you whack me with a shit weapon,” she brought Jewliuana down to the ground, “Then, you splat my girlfriend in front of me,” she took the Clash Blaster and threw it, “and now you expect me to just die?!?” She grabbed her Dualies and splatted Jewliuana. “You’re out of you're fucking league.” AJ landed from her super jump and rolled. “Are you okay? What did she do?” Selina smiled. “I’m alright, she didn’t hurt me. Your concern for me is cute, though.” AJ kinda blushed at that. “Great. Glad to see you’re alright.” 

_10 SECONDS LEFT_

“Oh Shit! We gotta go!” They inked but realized that they snuck past them and tried to ink as much as they could.

_TIME!_

                                                                                ***********

    It was clear. The Orange Team won by a long shot. Judd and Lil Judd didn’t take longer than 3 seconds. Jewliuana, Tyrone, and Xavier started cheering. Leo, along with The Blue Team, just put their heads down. Judd and Lil Judd then shown who won.

Blue Team won.

Everyone was silent.  _ **”WHAT!?!?”**_ yelled Jewliuana. “Meow, Meow. Meow, Meow. (You won the turf, but you broke the rules. 2 examples are fighting without your weapon and physical contact.)” Jewliuana came back saying, “Wait, she kicked me in the gut yesterday and they still won!” Judd already saw this coming. “Meow. Meow, meow. Meow. “YOU kicked her in the gut first. She kicked you after that, thus cancelling it out. Today, you broke more than they could chew.” 

    “ **NO FUCKING FAIR!”** yelled Jewliuana. “A deal’s a deal, Jewliuana!” yelled Selina. Jewliuana was so mad that she almost threatened both Blue Team and Judd and Lil Judd. But she just walked away. Leo was gonna follow her, but AJ stopped him. “You’re cool, man. Who knows, maybe we can do something together later.” Leo smiled and said “Thanks for forgiving me. Maybe we can later.” then he walked back to his apartment. AJ, Selina, Pearl and Marina were about to follow, but Judd stopped them. “Meow,meow. (Maybe you should clean the blood first before you go.)”

                                                                                ***********

    AJ, Selina, and Off The Hook walked out of the lobby and everyone in Inkopolis was looking at them silently for a couple of seconds. Then, they cheered. AJ and Selina were now known for beating the biggest asshole in the square. Off The Hook are as well. “Well, it was fun splatting with ya. Maybe we should do it again sometime.” Pearl said. “But for fun next time and no assholes.” Marina finished. “That sounds great!” AJ replied. “Come to the Splatfest show we’re gonna do. You can be on stage.” Marina said. AJ was starting to stutter. Selina covered her mouth. “That would be awesome!” “No prob.” Pearl replied. Pearl and Marina then looked at their watches. “Oh carp, we need to go Pearlie!” “Yeah, we need to go. See ya tonight!” They ran off to their studio. “Well, should we go get some dresses for tonight?” asked AJ. “Yeah, let’s go do that.” Selina replied.

                                                                                ***********

    It was time for the Splatfest to start. The stage was set, Pearl and Marina were ready, and the fireworks were set. AJ and Selina were the only two missing. “What’s taking them so long? It's not like they went to Makeout Island.” Pearl said. “You’re right, it’s not like we did.” Selina said. Pearl and Marina looked behind them to see AJ wearing a glittery-blue dress and Selina was wearing a suit. “Well, look who came looking fancy.” Pearl said. “You guys look great!” Marina said. “Thanks!” AJ said. Pearl and Marina went out there and did their performance. AJ was excited to get out there, Selina too, but not as much as AJ. Once their performance was done and the audience cheered, they called AJ and Selina onto the stage. “Well, here we go.” AJ said.

    They got onto the stage and the Inklings cheered. AJ’s dress was glittering when they got on stage. She saw Jay cheering for them. She was next to her friends who were on Team No-Pulp. “These two here are our friends, who we helped beat the biggest asshole I’ve seen in my life.” The crowd cheered in agreement. “Well, I hope we do more stuff like this with you guys.” AJ said. “Yeah, but without the beatings and for fun.” Selina said. “Oh, this is a great chance to take a selfie!” She pulled out her phone and made everyone huddle together. Everyone in the plaza took a picture too.

                                                                                ***********

    Once they got off the stage, AJ and Selina said a goodbye to Pearl and Marina. “See ya!” “Bye!” Pearl and Marina said. AJ and Selina walked home because they decided not to participate in the Splatfest. The moment they came into the house, Selina said, “I still remember every moment of when we first met. We ran away from the crowd and didn’t know each other. Now...” she laughed, “the crowd cheered for us, defeated the bullies, and are now girlfriends.” AJ blushed and smiled. It was a lot of things that happened in 3 days. “Yeah, a crap ton did happen.” AJ said while stretching. “So, what do you want to do now?” Selina thought for a little bit, then got an idea. “I have just the thing.”

                                                                                ***********

    A couple of minutes later, they were watching an action/comedy film, cuddled on the couch. After the film ended, they looked at each other. Then, they kissed. Selina slowly laid AJ on the couch, making Selina on top. They kissed 4 more times before they decided to go to bed. They changed into their sleep clothes and brushed their teeth. They laid in bed for a little bit. “I love you.” Selina said. “I love you too.” AJ replied back. “And I hope we stay together for the rest of our lives.” Oh, we will.” Selina said. Then, AJ cuddled up to Selina and fell asleep. Selina thought of how lucky she is to meet a girl like AJ. Then she fell asleep. Even though both of them were sleeping, they both knew that this was just the beginning of their lives together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read my First ever FanFic. Special thanks to my friends in Discord who reviewed my chapters and @Rainbowleaf9987 (on Twitter) for doing the same. Thank you everyone! I’ll be back with a short AJ and Selina story (maybe 2) because I have a big fic I’m planning now. See ya guys later!


End file.
